parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Francisco Hilario's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some more parody casts for Francisco Hilario's TUGS parodies. Cast (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Agent Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Big Mac as King Globox (Ten Cents and Big Mac are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Sunshine as Murfy (Both wise) *Warrior as Uncle Clark (Both strong) *Lord Stinker as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Lillie Lightship as Queen Uglette (Both wifes to Murdoch and Globox) *Top Hat as Agent Polokus *Sally Seaplane as Princess Ly the Fairy *Emily (from TT) as Tily *Molly (from TT) as Carmen the Whale *Theodore, Phillip, Fillmore, Tom, Jerry, and Jiminy Cricket as The Teensies *Nibbles, Toad, Yoshi, Tails, and Hank as Globox Children *George as Bzzt/Mozzy *Bobby as Hardrox *Billy Shoepeck as King Houdini the Magician (Rayman 1) *Sally Seaplane as Queen Betilla the Fairy *Puffa as Tarayzan *The Goods Engine as The Musician *Grampus as Joe *Frank as Otto Psi (Otto Psi's voice suits Frank) *Eddie as Romeo Pattie (Romeo Pattie's voice suits Eddie) *Sea Rouge as Gonzo (Gonzo's voice suits Sea Rouge) *Fire Tug as Photographer *OJ as The Bubble Dreamer *George (from George of the Jungle) as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Oliver the Vast as Ninjaws *Burke as Razorbeard's Lackey *Pearl as Razorwife *White Fleet as The Zombie Chickens *Zebedee as Axel *Zak as Foutch *Cabot as Jano *Zip, Zug, Zebedee, Zak, and Bowser Koopa as The Robo- Pirates *Zorran as Mr. Dark *Bowser Jr as Moskito *The Shrimpers as The Rabbids *Dr. Robotnik as Andre *Cabot's Cargo as Black Lums *Constance as Begoniax *Bluenose as Count Razoff *Amos Slade, The Wicked Coachman, Stromboli, Humbert the Huntsman, and Chief as The Knaarens *Johnny Cuba as Reflux *Izzy Gomez as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (Ten Cents Bandicoot) *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Princess Alice as Tawna Bandicoot (Both girlfriends to Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Hercules as Aku Aku (Both guardians to Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *OJ as Papu Papu (Both old) *Billy Shoepack as Ripper Roo (Both making explosions) *Zebedee as Koala Kong (Both rude) *Zak as Pinstripe Potoroo (Both strong) *Zorran as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Both evil) *Captain Zero as Doctor Neo Cortex (Both evil and mean to Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot (Both sister figures to Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Burke and Blair as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All twins) *Warrior as Tiny Tiger (Both strong) *Zip as Doctor N.Gin (Both wise) *Grampus as Pura (Both Western) *Top Hat as Dingodile (Both vain) *Oliver the Vast as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka (Both strong, evil, and mean to Edward and Aku Aku) *Nantucket as Nitrous Oxide (Both evil) *Zug as Penta Penguin *Carla (from TT) as Megumi (Both cute) *Pearl (from TT) as Isabella (Both wonderful) *Preda (from TT) as Ami (Both cute) *Pugwash (from TT) as Liz (Both beautiful) *Fire Tug as Rilla Roo (Both clumsy) *Bluenoseas Bearminator (Both strong) *Big Mac as Crunch Bandicoot *Shrimpers #1 as Rok-Ko *Shrimpers # 2as Wa-Wa *Shrimpers #3 as Py-Ro *Shrimpers #4 as Lo-Lo *Pearl as Nina Cortex *Boomer as Farmer Ernest *Truro (from TT) as Rusty Walrus *Constance as Madame Amberly *Bowser Jr. as Skunk *The Shrimpers as Penguins *The Pirates as Victor and Moritz (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Top Hat as King Rufus (Both vain) *Frank, Eddie, Phillip, Fillmore, Tom, Jerry, Jiminy Cricket, Sea Rouge, Grampus, and Sunshine as The Gobbos *Scuttlebutt Pete as Swap Meet Pete (Both strong) *Hercules as Croc's Father (Both strong) *Sally Seaplane as Croc's Mother (Both wonderful) *Sunshine as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small and smart) *Lillie Lightship as Beany the Bird (Both beautiful) *OJ as Professer Gobbo (Both old) *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante (Both the main big, strong, and evil villains) *Oliver the Vast, Izzy Gomez, Zip, Zug, Zak, Zebedee, Amos Slade, The Wicked Coachman, Stromboli, Humbert the Huntsman, and Chief as Dantinis *Cabot as Pirate Dantinis *Princess Alice as Flibby (Both the main female villains) *Bluenose as Neptuna *Captain Zero as Cannon Boat Keith (Ten Cents the Dragon Tugboat) *Ten Cents as Agent Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Sunshine as Sparx (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Grampus as Blink (Both western) *Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder (Both the main females) *OJ as Professor (Both old) *Nibbles as Flame (Ten Cents and Nibbles are best friends, just like Spyro and Flame are)) *Top Hat as Prince Hunter (Both vain) *Tinkerbell as Zoe (Both faries) *Puffa as Sgt. James Byrd *Rebecca (from TT) as Princess Bianca (Both girlfriends to Top Hat and Hunter) *Hercules as Cleetus (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc (Both big, strong and powerful) *The Duchess as The Sorceress *Northumberland (from TT) as Ignitus *Digby (from TT) as Volteer *Inverness (from TT) as Cyril *Owen (from TT) as Terrador *Billy Shoepack as Agent 9 (Both Western) *Sea Rouge as Tomas (Both Western) *Warrior as Moneybags (Both big and wise) *Sally Seaplane as Elora *Emily (from TT) as Ember (Both pink) *Pearl as Sheila *Big Mac as Bentley (Both strong and proud) *Zorran as Ripto (Both the main villains) *Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp (Both twins) *Bluenose as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Old Rusty as The Chronicler *Kraka-Toa as Ineptune *Nantucket as Yeti *Zip and Zug as Basho and Buson (All twins) *Fire Tug as Lindar *Bayswater as Oswin *Canso as Andor *Scuttlebutt Pete as Gavin *Mighty Mo as Maximos *Mr. Winkie as Gaul *Dr. Eggman as Malefor (Ten Cents the Troll Tugboat) *Ten Cents as Hugo *Lillie Lightship as Hugolina *Toad as Rit *Yoshi as Rat *Emily (from TT) as Rut *Constance as Scylla *Oliver the Vast as Don Croco (The Amazing World of Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Gumball (Both blue) *Sunshine as Darwin (Both small) *Pearl as Anais *Lillie Lightship as Nicole Watterson *Warrior as Richard Watterson *Hercules as Tina (I know Hercules is male) *Rebecca (from TT) as Penny Fitzgerald *and more (Big Port Wars) *Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker *Sally Seaplane as Princess Leia *OJ as Obi Wan *Grandpa Lou as Yoda *Big Mac as Han Solo *Hercules as Chewbacca *Grampus as C3PO *Sea Rouge as R2D2 *Bayswater as Lando Calrissian *Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader *Zorran as Darth Sidious *Nantucket as Jabba the Hutt (Indiana Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Indiana Jones *Grandpa Lou as Henry Jones Sr. *Big Mac as Mutt Williams *Lillie Lightship as Marion Ravenwood *Pearl as Willie Scott *Sunshine as Short Round *Constance as Sallah *OJ as Elsa Schneider *Princess Alice as Irina Spalko *Johnny Cuba as Rene Belloq *Oliver the Vast as Mola Ram *Mecha Sonic as The Sacrafice Victim (Ten Cents the Tugboat and Friends) *Ten Cents as Thomas *Sunshine as Percy *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as James *Warrior as Henry *OJ as Toby *Hercules as Edward *Grampus as Duck *Captain Starr as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Zero as The Angry Policeman *Diesel as Zorran *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Molly *Pearl as Mavis *Izzy Gomez as Dennis *Bluenose as George *Sea Rouge as Oliver *Sea Rouge's Uncle *Billy Shoepeck as Billy *Blair and Burke as Splatter and Dodge *Coast Guard as Fergus *Nantucket as George *Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas *Fire Tug as Boco *Old Rusty as Hiro *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 *S.S. Vienna as Flora *Princess Alice as Lady *The Duchess as Daisy (A Big Top Tail) *Sunshine as Fievel Mousekewitz *Ten Cents as Tiger (The Sodor Before Time) *Ten Cents as Littlefoot (Both the main heros) *Sally Seaplane as Cera (Both the main females) *Lord Stinker as Petrie (Both small) *Sunshine as Chomper (Both best friends to Ten Cents and Littlefoot) *S.S. Vienna as Ducky (Both green) *Pearl as Ruby (Both pink) *Grampus as Spike (Both western) *Emily (from TT) as Ali *Hercules as Grandpa Longneck *Lillie Lightship as Grandma Longneck *Johnny Cuba as Red Claw (Both mean) *Zak and Zebedee as Screech and Thud *The Ghostly Galleon as Sharptooth (Both are big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Big Mac as Topsy *Warrior as Mr. Thicknose *Top Hat as Mr. Clubtail Category:Francisco Hilario